


Frosty at the Luau

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [32]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The gang spend Christmas on the beach.Written for Fandot Creativity Night: prompts were carrot and/or one-piece.





	Frosty at the Luau

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"So, we're actually spending Christmas in Hawaii, Mum?"

Carolyn sighed at her son who was, alarmingly, wearing a Christmas jumper and a lei. "Yes, Arthur. We are indeed."

"Oh, that's just brilliant. I'm not sure what I should even do! I mean...how do you celebrate Christmas without snow...or," he paused, to look outside of a window in the hotel room the whole MJN Air gang was congregated in. "when it isn't super warm outside?"

"You make do with what you have available, Arthur." Douglas said, smirking at Carolyn who looked annoyed.

"Oh great!" He paused for a moment. "I need to gather my things. See you guys on the beach!"

"Are we actually going to go to the beach, Carolyn? I saw there was a nice-"

"Yes, Douglas, we're going to the beach. It isn't every day that the sun is out at the end of December back home, so we're going to abuse this nice weather for as long as we are in Hawaii." She turned on her foot and left. Stopping for a moment, she turned around and said, "Oh, and Martin, you might want to put sun block on you; the sun's angle might fry you up like a ginger crisp if you're not careful."

Martin flushed horribly as Douglas punched his arm. "C'mon, Ginger Crisp; let's go and change."

Martin sighed and followed Douglas to their room, though, intrigued by what Arthur had planned. 

"Well are you sure you packed it?" Douglas said Martin, Douglas, and Carolyn sat on the beach, waiting for Arthur to come back from his 'plan.'

"Of course I did! I knew I was going to be in sunny, hot, beach-filled Hawaii for Christmas; why wouldn't I have brought it?"

"Ah, Martin. Have you decided to play the travelling one-piece bathing suit?"

Martin gave Douglas a weird look. "I can't say I've ever been interested in playing such a game, though, because you know it exists, I imagine you have played it before, Douglas."

Douglas ignored him and continued, "Well, as it were, Carolyn has seemed to have misplaced hers."

"Well, I don't know where it is. Did you check all of your bags, Carolyn?"

"Of course I did; why wouldn't I have not checked everything, Douglas?"

"Hi guys! Brilliant; you're all here."

"Arthur, have you seen your Mum's one piece bathing suit?"

Arthur blushed. "Uh...funny you should mention that, actually, Skip." He shifted his weight in the sand a bit, almost as if he was trying to figure out what to say next, "Well, come follow me. I think I saw your bathing suit over here, Mum!"

Arthur led them to a small mound of sand that, surprisingly, looked like a snowman. "Ta da!" He exclaimed, proudly.

"Dear heart, why is my bathing suit on that snowman?"

"Well, we're on the beach, Mum; I can't like put a hat and a pipe on Frosty when we're on the beach?"

"Of course, Carolyn; those are the rules, after all." Douglas smirked.

"Oh! You even gave it a carrot, too!" Martin exclaimed, pointing at Frosty's nose.

"Well spotted Skip. I mean, Frosty needs to breathe in the salty air."


End file.
